1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in horn blowing switch arrangements for automotive vehicle steering wheels that are provided with an inflatable air bag occupant restraint module, and more particularly to a floating, serviceable center blow horn switch assembly for use with such air bag module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horn switches, typically, are easier to operate when mounted in the center of a steering wheel. That location has not been utilized for horn switch assemblies, however, in order to avoid the risk of injury to the driver and passengers when the air bag is deployed. Consequently, horn switch assemblies have been mounted to one side of the air bag module. Upon deployment of the air bag, the horn switch assembly is maintained in place, thus avoiding risk of injury to occupants of the vehicle. A disadvantage of such horn switch assemblies is that they are more difficult to access for blowing the horn compared to a conventional horn pad positioned above the hub in the center of the steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,205 to Dunsford et al. and 4,325,568 to Clark et al. each disclose an inflatable air bag occupant restraint module on the steering wheel of an automotive vehicle together with a horn blowing switch arrangement. In each case the horn blowing switch arrangement is mounted on the module in a position adjacent the rim of the steering wheel and is manually depressible for blowing the horn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,144 to Fosnaugh et al. discloses an inflatable air bag occupant restraint module on a vehicle steering wheel together with a floating horn blowing switch module that is spring mounted between the air bag module and the hub of the steering wheel. The switch module for blowing the horn is actuated when the module is manually depressed. If, after assembly on the steering wheel, access to the switch module is desired, the air bag module must be disassembled from the switch module.
There is a need in the automotive industry for a serviceable center blow horn switch assembly for use with an air bag module. Current commercial availability includes a floating horn switch arrangement, similar to that disclosed in the Fosnaugh et al. patent, which floats on four stud or mounting locations. These switches are integral with the air bag module assembly Thus, the module must be disassembled and replaced to service the switch. Disassembly of the air bag module is not a viable option because of the liability related to an air bag occupant restraint system. Replacement is a costly proposition.
Thus, there is a need and a demand for a floating center blow horn switch assembly for use with air bag modules that are provided on vehicle steering wheels, which switch assembly is serviceable without disassembling or replacing the air bag module. The present invention was devised to satisfy such need and demand.